


Familiar Face

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Eliot and Michael Have Met in the Past, Gen, Wary, heroics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>Burn Notice/Leverage, Mike + Eliot, their paths crossed twice, once when they were did things they'd prefer to forget, and once when they were better men</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Face

The last place he expected to run into him again was in Miami, evacuating civilians from a building. 

They both paused, stiffened, as they saw each other.

"Kazakhstan," Michael said, recalling the last time he had seen the man.

A small grunt and nod. Then: "You seem different, Westen."

"If you say so," Michael said, smile full of menace and bluff. 

A small child tugged at Eliot's shirt then. "Will you save my teddy bear?" 

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Fine," he growled and took the oversized bear, almost as large as the child.

Michael smirked. "Guess you're looking different these days too."

Eliot squared his shoulders. "Doesn't mean I can't be my old self. If something calls for it," he said, warning clear. It was funny, how lethal the man looked to trained eyes, whether he was holding a giant fluffy teddy bear or not.

"Same here," Michael said, a smile and a glare, the signal in their world for a tenuous truce.

They kept on with their work, getting people out, helping the ones who needed it, keeping each other in the corner of their eyes. Just in case.

When everyone was out, they both left the scene. Michael tried but didn't see which direction Spencer left in. He wondered, just for a moment, how one of the deadliest men in the world had managed to change. If he had set out to become a different person, or if he had just started helping people and found that it bit him like a bug.

He wondered if change like that could be real.


End file.
